Golden Sun: Young Adept Heros
by Rob of Eternal Fire
Summary: When Alex died they were born A powerful new Hope for two worlds. The Twin sons of Isaac and Mia are now 16 and enroled at Felix and Piers' Adept Accademy. Together with their friends Emily DeFlare and Erin DeKalay, they must face new trials aas their l


Golden Sun: Young Adept Heroes

Enter The Brave New World

Prologue:

Lightning flashed, illuminating the moonless night sky as rain poured heavily on top of the saucer topped sky scraper. The lightning also provided enough light to illuminate the faces of ten semi-youthful but determined men and women. Despite the obvious differences in size, gender and appearance, all ten had one important similarity. They could all harness the natural powers of the elements of nature using just their minds. The ability to do so required the use of a type of naturally created energy called Psynergy, and people who had the ability to control psynergy were known as Adepts. Eight of the ten people stood in a semi-circle around the other two and wore expressions of hatred and betrayal.

The other two faces were devoid of emotion as the two men stood between the group of eight on one side and a floating royal purple orb of pure energy directly behind them. The first, and elder of the two, was tall and had ice blue hair. He was also well built and worn, but his flowing robes and formal manner of speaking suggested otherwise. The second was a bit shorter and had short, neatly styled black hair and a face recognizable by a few of the eight people he stood before.

The eight scowling adepts stood in a semi-circle around their adversaries and were a shoulder width apart from each other as one of the three females in the group took a chance to examine her seven companions in more detail. While it was still a bit too dark to see many details, there was enough light to pick out some trends in the overall group.

The group seemed to be comprised of two four person teams. Each team had one adept of each element, and the teams had both genders represented as well. In fact, the teams seemed to be exact duplicates of the group of adepts who had saved Weyard several years before.

In the center-most portion of the arch stood the two Venus adepts. They stood tall and firm, yet were ready to give quick and well planned orders if the need arose. Standing on either side of the two Venus adepts were the Mars adepts. On the left side of the arch, stood a female with reddish brown hair. Standing on the opposite side of the arch, was her blonde haired male counterpart. His face was slightly hidden by the darkness, but he and his counterpart wore the same expressionless smile as their eyes burned with the fire they commanded.

Next in line were the Jupiter adepts. The one on the left was the adept who was looking around. She was short and had golden blonde hair, but right now her eyes showed no pity or remorse for the two men standing before her and her friends. Standing opposite of her was her male counterpart. He too was short, but unlike the other Jupiter adept, he had a calm and calculative look on his face.

On the outermost edges of the arch stood the two Mercury adepts who seemed to be total opposites of each other. The one on the left was male and had the look of a hardened warrior. The one on the right, however, had the aura of a healer surrounding her.

Suddenly, the wind picked up speed and seemed to whisper a soft message:

Seek the warriors untested

In a new world they dwell

The friendship of five stands unbested

And resists the evil water's spell

From Venus siblings are in the fellowship

But three join Mars in the fight

Like a sister is Mercury in outside friendship

And Jupiter wins with brain and might.

When the words ended, a menacing smirk emerged on the face of the black haired man. Slowly he raised his hand, calling the powers of the wind to him. "And now," the black haired man said coldly, "we bid you adieu!!" The black haired man moved in front of the blue haired man before calling out his attack. "Shine Plasma!" he cried. As soon as the words left his mouth, bluish purple lightning struck down from the sky. Three bolts of lightning hit the eight adepts as the pain of electrocution poured over them. Amongst the screaming everything vanished as a small girl woke in a cold sweat.

* * *

Breathing heavily, the girl sat up and wiped any last drops of sweat from her brow and walked to her open window and sighed. The cold air rushed past her face as questions and thoughts buzzed in her head. Slowly the girl came back into the room and lit the candle by her bed. 

Light from the candle filled a small corner, and the girl sat down on her bed. She had the short blonde hair and boyish look of both her parents, but Erin DeKalay took pride in the fact that she had also gained the intelligence of both her parents. At the moment, however, the daughter of Ivan and Sheba sat in confusion. Erin could easily recognize five people in her dream. Four of those people included herself and her three closest friends. Buddy and Nate, the twin sons of Isaac and Mia, and Emily DeFlare, the daughter of Garret and Jenna, had appeared by her side in her dream.

The final recognizable person, is what confused her. That man in her dream had the long blue hair and formal style of speech as Alex. The problem was that Alex was thought to have died when Mt. Aleph sunk into Weyard. Erin shook her head. Resolving to settle her thoughts in the morning, she blew out her candle. After all, it was a long trip to Vale and she and her family would start the journey in the morning. She couldn't wait to see her three closest friends again, but first she would need to get there.

Slowly, Erin plopped down on her bed and tried to relax. Hoping that the nightmare would not occur again she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Far away from Weyard, in a makeshift rubble cave, a pair of eyes opened. The cave was almost completely dark, except for the tiny bit of light that filtered in through the rocks. Not completely dark, but dark enough to conceal a face. It was dark enough to prevent anyone from knowing where they were or what they looked like. But most importantly, it was dark enough to plan revenge. 

The man struggled to stand, but as he pushed himself up, gravity pulled him back to the ground. Smacking his face on the cavern floor, the man felt weaker then he had moments before but things would only get worse for him. Suddenly, streams of blue, purple and yellow light poured out of his body and into the ground. Letting out a roar of rage, the man managed to push onto his knees and crawl towards the cracked rubble made wall. Cursing the whole time, the man began to shift some of the rocks from the wall.

"Life is not fair!" he yelled. "For those few moments, I was the most powerful being on Weyard!" The man's thoughts then drifted to the last moments before he ended up in this cavern. He had just received the power of the Golden Sun only to find out that Isaac had stolen a piece of his power. Then the Wise One had appeared and pulled him into this hell-hole. "And now my powers have been stolen!" The man sighed angrily. "How can things get any worse?" he grumbled as he continued to work.

Slowly the light between the cracks grew as the man continued to clear the rocks away from the entrance. Soon he had cleared out a small hole just big enough to squeeze through. Thoughts of vengeance filled his mind as he pulled himself through the hole. Soon he would seek out the ones who did this to him. Soon he would be able to deliver the ultimate punishment to Isaac and his friends and family. But most importantly, it was only a matter of time before people feared his name. Alex would have his revenge.

* * *

The air was freezing cold especially in the middle of October here in Russia, but then again it was not much better in the inn. The common area was filled to capacity, but one teenage girl seemed to be in a world of her own. Sighing to herself the girl let her mind wonder to why she was even here. 

"That's right," she chuckled to herself, causing her long brown hair to bounce slightly. "As heir to the family business, I need to check on this potential sale." The girl was named Rachel, and she was the heiress to the world's largest chain of travel inns. Rachael stood up from her table, revealing her full 5'6" height and flowing shoulder length hair. Her light green eyes were sagging slightly from lack of sleep as she started upstairs to her room.

Once in her room, Rachel let out a frustrated and lonely sigh. Flopping onto her bed, she reached for two items on her nightstand. The first was a large book. This book was an old book of legends that she always had with her. The other was a picture of herself, her twin brother, and their three close friends.

Rachel sighed again. She missed her friends greatly, even if they could get on her nerves at times. Looking at the picture, Rachael thought about what they would be doing. On the far left of the picture stood a tall brown haired man with matching eyes. This was her brother, Adam, and he was holding a small sword in his hand. Next to Adam stood Rachel, herself. She was wearing her preferred blue jeans and pink t-shirt.

Next to her was Rachel's best friend, Ashley. Ashley was dressed almost like Rachel, but Ash's blonde hair and light blue top made telling the two apart simple. Also, Ash was holding a simple battle mace in her hands, while Rachael was holding nothing.

The next person in the picture was named Rob. He had blonde hair and blue-green eyes, and wore black jeans. He also wore a red shirt and held two wooden swords. Rachael laughed silently recalling Rob's crush on her best friend and his utter denial of it. Seeing those two so obviously in love but at the same time, so oblivious to it made Rachael chuckle.

The last in the photo was a man of smaller stature, but his dark hair and calm demeanor was contrasted by the two objects he was holding, a basketball and a short wooden sword. _That's Ryan for ya_, Rachel thought. _He's a man of great contrasts, but a good friend_.

Sighing one final time, Rachel put the picture back on the nightstand and opened her book of legends and turned to her favorite chapter, as she started to read to herself. As she read, Rachel laughed and cried. This was not unusual behavior, as she always immersed herself in the stories, especially the one she was currently reading.

This particular legend was the legend of the chosen four. According to the story, an evil blue haired man would appear in a time of great need. The man would be followed by four others and with the aid of the chosen four would destroy the evil.

Rachel continued reading for another hour before deciding to turn in for the night. Yawning tiredly, she set her book down and relaxed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep, totally unaware that tomorrow would change the lives of her and her friends forever.

Morning arrived quickly as a lone man rapped on the inn door. The man was battered and bruised, and his once beautiful robes were now rags. His blue hair was dusty and dirty, while his face had the look of a tired straggler. The inn door opened and Alex stepped inside. Carefully he made his way to the front desk and rang the tiny bell to call for service unaware that someone was watching him.

Rachel quietly ate her breakfast as she continued reading. Putting her book down, she stood up to fix another bagel when a stranger caught her eye. The man was standing at the counter, and had a rough look about him. However, the one thing that stood out was his natural blue hair and cool blue eyes.

Rachel quickly returned to her seat and her book when she saw a picture of the villain that the warriors of legend fought. She let out a surprised gasp. The man before her looked almost exactly like the villain in the book! "That's not possible!" she exclaimed, trying to find a logical explanation, but she kept returning to the most unlikely conclusion. A legend was coming true.

Shaking her head once more, she tried to focus her mind on the task at hand. She still had one more week in this forsaken place, and it would be best to forget about the blue haired man.

* * *

Morning rose on the city of Kalay, and Erin slowly opened her eyes. The dream she had the previous night was still fresh in her mind and would not leave her in peace. It felt too realistic to be a mere dream. But now she had to make a decision. She could either tell her parents about what she saw, and risk them over reacting, and Erin did not want that to happen. For all she knew, this could have been nothing more then a basic nightmare. _But if it is a nightmare then why am I feeling so unsettled by it?_ Erin asked herself. After a few more minutes of thinking, Erin came to a decision. _I have to tell this to Buddy, Nate and Emily_. _They have a right to know since they were in my dream, and will have a better idea about what to do with it_. 

Silently Erin moved back to her window and gazed out at the rising sun in the distance. With only a handful of puffy white clouds in the otherwise clear sky, the young Jupiter adept smiled. Whether or not the dream was a vision, Erin knew that she and her friends had an exciting future ahead of them. "Hopefully our futures won't be as dangerous or as stressful as our parents faced," Erin contemplated with a smile.


End file.
